Boy Toy
by Ninja's Moon
Summary: Naruto is the funny guy, the one we all like. Sasuke is the dark emo that everyone likes...behind his back. He's scary, but Naruto's secret is even more frightening. SasuXNaruX? yaoiness! Warning: this is a threesome fic! Some OOC and a couple of my OC
1. Boy Toy

Sasuke's an emo kid and Naruto is the funny guy that everyone likes but don't really know much about. Outside of school noone knows him. He has many "friends" but they've never hung out away from the hallways or cafeteria. And Sasuke may be emo, but he's not the one cutting himself…Please enjoy!!

Warning: Yaoi and some OOCness

Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned these two TTTT by turning them into Yaoi Toys I could make a great manga even better…it'd be hard, but for any fangirl who's ever dreamed of these two becoming more than rivals you can understand (stands up proudly) I may not own them, but I can still make them do whatever I want, so long as I leave this nifty little disclaimer. (winks) please (bows) enjoy. There are two original characters…Yato!!! She's so cool…fangirl grin her name means night blade. She is mine, bitches. She's so bad-ass…sighs Hakuto is also mine…so cute. Her name means white rabbit.

**Boy Toy**

"Teiken High School. Stupid name, I think. Something outta a manga with, like, witches shit." Those were the words first uttered by Uzumaki Naruto on his arrival to his new school. He was instantly approved of and labeled "class clown" before he'd walked to his first class. In the weeks that followed he cracked enough jokes to bust anyone's gut and he was able to join any group's lunch table and feel at ease. Students loved him, teachers let him take up class time for his wit, he just made everyone laugh. Except for Uchiha Sasuke. The Ice Prince. Naruto tried once or twice but gave up when Sasuke just coldly ignored him.

"Don't even bother," someone had told him "he's hot but that's about it. It's like he doesn't have a personality."

He had a fanclub though. A very loud, persistent one that didn't like Naruto for bugging their stalkee thankyouverymuch. All of Naruto-kun's days went by like this, being a goof off, getting barely passing grades. This virtually describes his first year and a half at Teiken High (So he would be a junior. See end for glossary/explanations). Until the school paper decided to publish an article on Uzumaki that is.

"Naruto-san, can we please have an interview?"

"Sorry, but I'd only lie." was his standard response.

So the members decided to do an investigation. No one knew who Uzumaki was outside of school. Where he lived, how he lived, what he did, all were secrets to a very persistent public. So when on exclusive on "The Life of Uzumaki" came out the paper made some serious bank on selling the issues. There was even a second and third printing, there just wasn't enough for all the students AND teachers.

"Holy shit Naruto-san, did you parents really get killed by an axe murderer?"

"Were they really mauled to death by a crazy dude when you were a baby?"

"Do you really live in an orphanage?"

"So what's it like not having ANYONE?"

Were a few of the questions he dodged everyday. The article, like all school papers, was a lie. It was big on the details, blowing them up into huge things. Yes his parents were dead but what the hell was with the whole murderer bit!? They died in a freaking car accident!! Soon he just avoided people, ignoring them and rushing to class, where he bore the weird looks from teachers and classmates who were dying to ask him but couldn't. His only form of comfort, strangely enough, was Uchiha. It started a couple days after the paper came out. He'd passed through the halls at a record speed, skidding to a stop outside his locker in the E hall, one usually deserted.

The locker system was by order in which students registered. Register early enough, you get 1 in A hall, but since he transferred in a month after school started and was late every year for registration, he always had locker 109 in E. There were a few stranglers who looked like they wanted to ask him something but were freshman and afraid to approach this sempai without an introduction. First bell rang. He sank gratefully to the floor, very seriously thinking of transferring again. He felt the tears but didn't let them get to him.

"Nope, this is one boy who ain't gonna cry." He whispered, glad for the emptiness.

"Don't worry." A cold voice, one he'd never heard but instantly knew to whom it belonged, told him. He looked up. Sure enough, Uchiha was standing above him, leaning nonchalantly on locker 107. "They'll either get over it, or you'll be an outcast. Neither is to worry about, the other outcasts will be nice to you." Uchiha smiled a little and took of, presumably to his first class.

"Uchiha-kun!" Naruto called. He turned around. "I…thanks."

"Hn." He continued walking. Naruto smiled.

- - - - - - - - -

The next encounter was a week later, the people had died down and only a few very serious people really bugged him anymore. They still looked at him funny though, and he rarely stayed on campus for lunch anymore. But one day the school had an item for lunch not even Naruto could ignore. No matter who was bugging him, no matter if he ate lunch alone, nothing could ruin his enjoyment of the one food to be worshipped above all else. Ramen! After a long line, the lunch lady spilling boiling water on him in her surprise at his being there, and finally finding a wall next to the big windows to sit against while he ate, Naruto dug in.

"Mind if I join you?" the cold voice asked. Naruto choked.

"N-nope, go right ahead." He tried to smile but ended coughing as the noodles tickled his throat. When he regained whatever composure he had the lunchroom had gone silent. Or as silent as it could be with a few thousand people whispering to each other. Uchiha looked at him sideways, a little smirk on his face.

"So, enjoying life without the comfort of being the anonymous funny guy?" his smirk got a little wider.

"Wha-? It's…I don't really care. Um," Naruto looked up at him through his messy bangs "Uchiha-kun, why are you sitting with me?"

"Because I think you're interesting."

"What? How can I be…it isn't that stupid article is it?"

"Nope, I always thought you were kind of weird. And you can call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke…san?"

"Well, it's a start. I'll see you after school, Naruto." He got up, dumping his tray before walking out of the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - -

'What the hell!?' Naruto was so confused. It was seventh hour, right before school got out, and he still had no idea what Uch-Sasuke-kun was talking about. 'See me after school!? Did I blank out on part of the conversation or something!?!'

"Uzumaki!!"

"Ah! Yes, sir?"

"The bell rang two minutes ago, are you planning on staying after school?"

"N-no sir, sorry. I'll be leaving now." He bowed and walked out. At his locker he paused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Hello, Naruto."

"Ah!!" the fox jumped "Oh, Sasuke-kun. Wh-what is it?" Naruto backed up a bit, the expression on Sasuke-kun's face scaring him a little.

"Did you forget? I said I'd see you after school, didn't I?"

"Right. So um, what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to see where Naruto lives."

"Dwah!?!" Naruto went a little pale "I…that is, I can't."

"Hm. That is a problem. Well, if you are uncomfortable perhaps you should come to my home first."

"Um what? Okay…?" Naruto blinked 'Where the hell is this going?'

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's house was, of course, magnificent. Not one hedge left untrimmed, perfect paint, clean windows.

"Make yourself at home, there's no need to be formal at all. Would you like some tea?" Sasuke started pouring boiling water into a pot with tea leaves.

"Um, yes. I mean sure, thanks." Naruto stood awkwardly near the big window overlooking a backyard tea garden.

"It's warm in here," Sasuke proclaimed, stripping off his coat "here, let me go hang up your coat-?" Naruto's eyes had gotten way big.

"No, it's fine. Really, I'll keep my coat."

"Hmph, suit yourself." Sasuke poured green tea into some very fancy blue cups with a fan symbol on them. "Family crest." He explained when he saw Naruto studying it.

"Oh."

"Hm."

"Yeh."

"Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"Sugar?"

"What?" 'Huh?'

"For the tea," Sasuke lifted his own cup "do you want sugar?"

"Oh, yes please." Naruto watched Sasuke spoon a heaping pile of sugar into his cup "Th-that's enough!"

"Really?" Sasuke scooped about three piles into his own tea. "It's kind of bitter so I usually put a lot in."

"I don't really like sweet things."

"Really? I do." Sasuke's eyes twinkled a slightly, as if laughing to himself. "I like sweet things very much." He leaned across the table.

"Is that so? I'll have to remember that." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sat back.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you need to remember I like sweet things?" He folded his arms and tweaked one eyebrow.

"Well, " Naruto blushed a little "Sasuke-kun is my friend right? And friends should know that kinda' stuff about each other…"

"…" Sasuke sat there for a moment, then smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "Alright. Friends."

- - - - - - - - -

After Naruto left Sasuke's house he headed straight to work. He'd had to beg the school advisors to allow him a job. Living on his own and paying for his own expenses had started to show on the money his parents had left him so he decided not to spend anymore. If he could earn enough to pay for it, he would. So he now worked at a coffee house; serving _lattés_ and _espressos _all day wasn't a bad gig for a high schooler.

"Hey Naru-chan, why don't you take a break?"

"Okay Hatori-sempai!" Naruto made himself a double shot cappuccino with extra cream. "Ah, nothing like caffeine!"

"You're always loud, aren't you Naruto-san?" Hatori, the shift manager and partial owner of the Hot Shot coffee house, sat across from him.

"Eh? Of course! How can I stay quiet if I'm happy?"

"You are so cute." Hatori chuckled "Well, breaks over in five."

"Okay!" he sipped the coffee. Foam stuck to his lips as he breathed deeply the rich aroma.

"That looks good."

"Wha-?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke sitting across from him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. Do you want some coffee? I'm on my break but I'll make you some."

"That's alright," Sasuke wiped the foam off Naruto's lips with his finger, placing it in his own mouth "This is fine for now."

"…" Naruto, face red and hot, opened and closed his mouth like a beached fish.

"Well, I'll come by sometime later. See you." He left.

'What the…?' Naruto felt his enflamed cheeks 'Holy crap. That was so hot…'

- - - - - - - - -

The next day the school was, again, abuzz. Naruto had a part-time job. OMG I can't believe the school allows that, that's so reckless blah blah blah. At first Naruto suspected Sasuke but the dark boy wasn't in school that day.

"So where do you work, Naruto?" Shikamaru, labeled school genius with a bad attitude, asked him. It was the first time he'd ever spoken. At least to Naruto. So he answered out of shock, you could say.

"Hot Shot."

"The coffee house? Hey Gaara! Gaara!!" Shikamaru called the attentions of another loner, one everyone was afraid of. Gaara. Red hair, pale skin, lots of eye liner.

"..what?" his deep voice startled the fox.

"Doesn't your brother own Hot Shot?" Shikamaru smiled. "Come have lunch with us, Naruto. We're going there."He practically dragged the younger boy out the door. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out he lit up as they left the building. "So Gaara? Doesn't he?"

"Yes. Him and his partner Hatori." Gaara stuffed his hands into his baggy jeans and shook his head "He won't give you free coffee."

"But he'll give you and Naruto free coffee. All you need to do is get two and give me one. I wonder if Choji's gonna meet us."

"Choji? Isn't he the big-" something slapped his mouth shut. Naruto's wide eyes crossed as he tried to look at the offending hand.

"Don't say that! Never make a reference to his weight, he'll kill you. Almost literally." Shikamaru stared into Naruto's eyes. Gaara nodded vigorously.

"Alright…hey, you guys hang out with Ino and Sakura don't you?" Naruto tried talking again.

"Yeh, why? You interested?" Shikarmaru smiled "I'd say Yato is more you're style. Neh Gaara?"

"No. You know Yato, she'd never…" he trailed off.

"Yeh, I know. But it's still fun to tease people. Yato is really hot," Shikamaru explained "but she likes the girls. In fact, isn't she dating your…?"

"Hakuto." Gaara pushed open the door and scanned for a place to sit "Her name is Hakuto."

"You talkin' bout me?" A girl, long red hair, light blues eyes and the body of a rock-star, waved them over to her table.

"No, why is it always about you? We were talking about Hakuto." Shikamaru pulled up a chair, dousing his cigarette in the dregs of Yato's coffee.

"Yes, but any conversation 'bout Hakuto starts with a conversation about me. And I wasn't done with that." She glared, pointing at the cup "Go buy me a new one! Green tea frapachino!"

"Ah, why me…" Shikamaru left to fulfill the order.

"So, this is Naruto? Isn't he the kid you-ouch! Why'd you kick me!" she punched Gaara. He flicked her forehead, she poked him in the eye and round and round and round.

"Yato…?" a girl with mid length white-blond hair and large red-brown eyes approached them.

"Hakuto!" Yato jumped up and hugged the slighter girl. Gaara lay defeated on the table. (AN: There will be a much more involved story with Yato and Hakuto, I just thought it'd be fun to put them in this fic too ) "What do you want to eat? Me? Sex in the back room?" she giggled at Hakuto's bright red face "Or not. Here," she handed over the frapachino. "Green tea, your favorite. Thanks Shika-chan!"

"They're…lively." Gaara sat up "Poor Hakuto. Shadowed by Yato, no one can see just how pretty she is…" he sighed "She's my sister. At first…I didn't like them being together…but now." He smiled slightly "She looks happy." He started, catching himself. Coughing he squared his shoulders, looking larger for affect. "Yato is to never hear that, got it?"

"Y-yeh, I understand." Naruto smiled back, a real smile. A sweet smile. An enticing smile. Gaara gaped. Inwardly of course, he'd never allow such an expression cross his face. "So Gaara, you're brother is Aniha-sensei?"

"Yes." He stood "Coffee?" he offered.

"Ah! I'll make it!" Naruto skipped behind he counter.

"Naruto? I thought you had today off?" Hatori ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yep, but I came here with some…friends." His slight hesitation was not lost on Hatori, or Gaara. Or Sasuke for that matter, as he walked to the counter.

"Ah, I told you they'd be nice didn't I?" his knowing smirk caught Hatori off guard, Naruto just returned the small wave, and Gaara ignored him.

"Hello Sasuke-ku- I mean Sasuke! Would you like that coffee today?" Naruto pulled a cup from the shelf.

"…I don't drink coffee."

"How about some chai tea then?"

"…"

"…can I take that as a yes? How about you Gaara?"

"Just a Mocha…thanks." He shook his head at the sudden need he had to be polite. What. The. Hell.

Sasuke studied the scary boy sideways, taking in the eyeliner and red hair, pale skin, dark gaze.

"You don't strike me as his type." The Uchiha sneered at the punk. Gaara turned slowly, making sure Naruto was still in the back first.

"What?"

"You just don't look like someone he'd go for. You're too…"

"Punk? And what about you, emo-kid?" 'Am I actually arguing with this asshole? Just ignore him like normal!'

"What'd you-?" he was cut short as Naruto emerged grinning per usual with three steaming cups.

"Ah, where's mine Naruto-kuuuuun?" Shikimaru, mood breaker extraordinaire, wormed his way between the two boys. Little did they know he was doing so to prevent a fight.

"You should be asking him where mine is." Choji pushed past all three of the others, smiling at the boy behind the counter. "Hey Naruto, I'm Choji. What's this place got to eat?"

- - - - - - - - -

"I've never had so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke, was graciously walking him home After a fight with Gaara about who would do so, which ended when Naruto told them that he'd already told Sasuke he could and given Gaara that "tomorrow maybe?" look. The group had enjoyed themselves so much nobody noticed as the hours slipped by and school ended. Only When Aniha himself popped up and scolded Gaara for skipping did they realize the time.

"Yes, it was fun." Sasuke surprised himself by agreeing. "So, where do you live exactly?"

"Not much further, at the end of this block." He grinned, bouncing the last few steps to his house. It had one floor and was completely covered in ivy and orange climbing roses. Or what would have been orange roses if spring would hurry it's ass up. There was a front porch and three trees, each a different kind.

"It's…cute. You really live here?"

"Yeh, my parents left it to me so…"

"Hm, so you really don't live in an orphanage. Interesting?"

"What? Is that what this is about? You just wanted to see if it was true!?" Naruto's face felt hot. He blinked back anger and bit his lip.

"No, I knew the article was a bunch of crap. I just want to know more about Naruto." Sasuke stepped closer. And closer.

"Uh, yes?"

"Nothing." Sasuke leaned forward, flicking a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes. And kissed him. So softly, almost imaginary, their lips touched and stayed that way. Naruto's insides turn to warm mush, melting with even just this barely existent show of affection. Sasuke was the first to pull back, a tiny triumphant smirk on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wha-?" Naruto, dazed and confused, felt his lips to make sure they were still there. "What the fuck?"

- - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - -

Junior: High schools in Japan start from 10th grade, so the sophomore is pretty much non-existent in Japan. Freshman, Junior, Senior.

Sempai: Upper classman

So what was originally just going to be one hell of a long one-shot has turned into a multi-chapter theme. I was so sure I could end it this time. Oh well, there are just so many possibilities I couldn't just end it with some Naru-Sasu sex. Besides, I've been given a truly mouth-watering idea by Hiro…(grins) I'm sure there will be many a happy people (plots plots plots, oh my!) Oh, please review


	2. Fox Hunt

(cackles) Nya-ha-ha!! Sorry for the wait, I was off visiting some of _mi_ _familia_ for x-mas break and there was, like, absolutely no way I'm asking my grandfather if I can use his internet to post the update (the very very late update) to one of my boy-love stories. Sorry, just was not happening. Nya! Here is Chapter Two! Thank you very much, all of you who review. Well, there were only three reviews...but! I appreciate them non-the less!

Disclaimer/Warning: Strong language and random bouts of boy loves! I do not own these ppl. Well, except for Aniha and the Hot Shot gang, as well as the two girls in here. I may have to post their story on fictionpress...ah well; I'll let ppl know on my profile when the time comes.

**Chapter 2: Fox Hunt**

_Second semester, class changes and two months after making friends with the "outcasts"_

"Naruto, what are you doing next Saturday?" Aniha-sensei asked.

"Nothing as far as I know. Do you need me to come in?" he set the cups carefully on their shelf.

"Well, I was rather hoping you'd help me with a surprise party for Gaara? He seems to like you and I'd like it if you'd come. Will you help?"

"Yosh!" Naruto saluted "I will do whatever is in my power to make the birthday boy happy!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." Aniha smiled knowingly.

- - - - - - - - -

"Gaara, did you hear? Aniha is closing the shop tomorrow. I wonder why..." Shikamaru nudged the red-head.

"Oi. I'm trying to mix these chemicals. Do you want to singe my eyebrows off?" Gaara frowned, holding the green tube over the red one.

"...what eyebrows?"

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sasuke, Aniha asked me to help with Gaara's birthday party. You wanna come? This weekend...it's a suprise though." Naruo whispered as their Japanese history teacher passed back tests.

"Can't. Family reunion bullshit." 'and we hate eachother' he didn't add.

"Oh. Can you think of anyone who could? I know Choji and Shikamaru and the girls but-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Come to the principles office please, Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you." the loud speaker chimed.

"Ooooh, in trouble Naruto?" Yato giggled, not even attempting to hide her outburst from the sensei.

"Nope. I know exactly what it's about. See you later." and out the door he tromped.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ah Naruto-kun! Have a seat, have a seat. Well," the midget principle looked up from behind his large oak desk "I see you've managed to make some real friends this year. How are you doing now, Naruto-kun?"

"Can't complain. Mostly just working and hanging out."

"Yes yes about that. Now this is our third check up isn't it? Have your grades improved at all?"

"Mr. Principle!" the VP interrupted "You cannot take such a languid position with this boy. His grades are barely passing; he will never get into college! And he is 'hanging out' with delinquents!!"

"Now now, I'm sure Naruto-kun is doing what he can. Although," the light shining off his baldhead struck Naruto in the eyes as the principle leaned forward. "I think perhaps he can do better, eh?"

"I have no interest in going to college, Sensei." Naruto informed them "I plan on working right away, as soon as I graduate."

"But at a sensible job? Noooo, you insist on working at that little second rate coffee shop!"

"Vice Principal!" the principle warned, wanting to speak before Naruto lest the boy say something he would regret. "That is quite enough. Naruto, I understand how you must feel about work after having found such a stable environment but…" he paused "perhaps it would be best if you went to school for a little while. You could go to…ah…culinary school! Yes, it would help the shop nicely if you learned to cook."

"You think so?" he lifted curious eyes. "I'd never thought of that. Is it hard to do?"

"Yes!" the VP jumped in again "It's very hard to do. And baking is even harder."

"Really?" Naruto studied his clasped hands "Then I'll become a baker and help Aniha-sensei!!"

"Wha-?"

"Very good Naruto! I'll have the councilor send some things for you to look at to your house. Take care." The principal's eyes gleamed as Naruto rushed out the room "You see Mr. VP," he chuckled "Naruto loves a real challenge."

- - - - - - - - -

"You what!?" Sakura yelped, spilling hot tea on her lap.

"That's right! I'm going to learn to bake so I can help Aniha and Hatori-nii-san." Naruto announced proudly, biting into the cold soba-pan.

"But…do you even know how to cook Naruto?" Gaara found himself asking. It was unusually but at least everyone had stopped gasping in unison every time he opened his mouth.

"Well no…" he paused, "Ah technicalities! I can always learn. Besides, how hard could it be?"

"Hey Naru-to!" Yato threw her milk at him "Gaara knows how to cook! Maybe he can help you." She smiled, completely ignoring the cold chills coming from behind her.

"Yaaatoooo…" Gaara hissed.

"What? You won't help him?"

"Yeh, come on. Why not?" Naruto widened his eyes "Pleeeeease?"

"I….I didn't say I help." He grumbled, entirely unable to resist the blonde boys pleadings.

"Yata!! Arigato, Gaara!" he danced, jumping up and hugging the red-head.

"Be sure to teach him properly!" she giggled as Naruto yanked Gaara toward his home, regardless of the fact school was still in session.

- - - - - - - - -

"Have you seen Gaara?" Inu asked Yato during their fifth hour study hall. Sasuke barely tuned in for a chuckle at the punk's random bout of illness.

"Yeh, he's skipping with Naruto. I have no clue where they went."

"Wh-" Sasuke caught himself before the actual question was voiced, turning his wh- into a cough. Skipping with Naruto? Alone!?

"Really? I didn't think Naruto would skip. Gaara yes, but Naruto?"

"Yeh, I know. But the boy was just so damn excited. He practically dragged Gaara outta' here."

"What was he excited about I wonder?"

"Don'tcha just? Hey Sasuke-san, your bleeding."

- - - - - - - - -

After excusing himself to get a band-aide, courtesy of the knife he'd been chopping garlic with, Sasuke sat in the nurses office brooding. Why in gay hell –or any hell really- would Naruto go anywhere with that…punk!? Sure he was a little attractive but Sasuke himself was…what could blondey see in him!?

"Hey Sasuke-Kuuun!" Yato pulled the curtain back. "What, you afraid of blood or something? Or is it the Naruto/Gaara excursion that's got you down?"

"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed.

"Damn but you are one catty bitch! Look," she sat on the edge of the bed "Naruto is cute, hot, and funny. If you want him you gotta fight for him."

"Who said I wanted him. Maybe I'm just-"

"-Dicking around? Oh honey please, do I look that stupid to you? You want him and you're uber pissy about the fact that he's out with another guy. So fess up, cheer up, and don't give up. Or I'll kick your ass." She winked.

"Why do you care anyway? What's in it for you?" he turned back around to face her. She smiled wider and winked again.

"Maybe I wanna see Gaara have to fight you for it. Or I just wanna see him struggle. Or maybe," she giggled "I just like watching gay boys fight. Kinda like straight dudes like chick fights I suppose. In any case what does it matter so long as you win, neh?"

"I suppose."

- - - - - - - - -

"So Gaara, what are you gonna teach me?" Naruto danced around the cute, tidy kitchen. Gaara tried not to smile as he took in the fox's home. It was actually kinda neat, not much mess anywhere. Except, according to Naruto, his room. "A disaster." Were the exact words.

"How about we start it simple. Cookies?"

"Um…okay. The last cookies I made were actually pretty good…" he sighed, "Once you scraped the burnt stuff off."

"All right…what kinda' supplies do you have?" he asked. And was greeted by a dumbfounded stare. "Hm?"

"Nothing I…" he blushed a little "I have flour and sugar and stuff but anything specific…I really don't know. I usually eat ramen or something simple like that." He explained.

"O…kay. So we may have to go shopping after this-what?" Naruto's face lit up a little at the mention of shopping.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "What's a really…obscure cookie?"

"Well…I dunno' about obscure but…Ginger Snaps would be difficult considering you have no ginger or brown sugar." He opened the fridge "Or butter."

"I guess we're making Ginger Whatsits, lets go!"

'How did he manage to stay in the closet so long?' Gaara wondered as he followed the shopping freak out the door.

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke pouted mentally on his way to the store. Not only had Naruto Abandoned him (alright not really but that's how he felt) but now he had to go out and buy some food because his fridge was freaking empty. His parents paid these people enough, why couldn't they keep the damn house stocked!? He grabbed a hand basket, not even sure where to start. Chicken, eggs, bread…why the fuck was there no rice or miso on the goddamned shopping list!?

"Have we gone completely European?" he grumbled, heading for the giant freezers.

"Naruto, you don't need that much ginger." He heard a voice, a very annoying, familiar voice say.

"Well how the hell much is enough? You didn't exactly tell me." Another voice whined.

'…they're shopping together.' Sasuke's mind stopped.

"You only need one bottle. And you also only need two packs of butter and…what is with the ten pound bag of sugar?" Gaara lifted the giant bag.

"I figure I may as well stock up now since I'll be doing this a lot! And since some of my friends really like sugar," he shrugged, blushing slightly "it'd be good to have some on hand."

"Oh I see…do you plan on kidnapping me from school every time?" Gaara folded his arms.

"Maybe!" he grinned. Sasuke was torn. Step out and reveal himself or wait to see what the hell they were talking about. And what was with the flirting!?

"Hmm. If that's the case then you may not get into college. You do need to pass with semi-good grades."

"Have you got good grades Gaara?"

"…I don't actually need to graduate for the job I want but yes, I do."

"Thanks to Shikamaru bet!"

"Hey Naruto. Gaara." Sasuke stepped out from behind the crackers, flashing a very small smile for the shorter boys benefit. "I thought you might have gone home sick or something." Sasuke waited for him to ask why he'd just randomly popped up. He didn't, of course.

"Sasuke! Hey! Nope, I just wanted Gaara to teach me how to make stuff. I'm gonna' be a pastry chef! Or something like that. I guess I got a little excited…" he laughed, running a hand through the spiky hair.

"So you skipped the rest of the day. Can't say I blame you. But Gaara's right." He reveled inwardly at the obvious look of confusion on the redhead's face. "If you want to get into a good college you need to work on your grades."

"Yeh." Naruto hung his head "You're totally right. Hey," his face lit up "You can tutor me!" and before Sasuke had time to gloat with a triumphant smirk he added "Both of you!"

"What!?" they howled in unison.

- - - - - - - - -

"So Naruto," Aniha approached him the next day at work "I hear you got little Gaara teaching you to cook. And Sasuke-san to tutor it seems."

"Yup! Gaara is really good and Sasuke is smart." He grinned "They're the perfect two for me!"

"You playa'!" Hatori cheered from the back room. Naruto just smiled and continued to clear tables, unawares to the true nature of the outburst. Aniha smiled indulgently.

"Have you come up with some idea as to what to do for his birthday?"

"I have actually!"

- - - - - - - - -_Continued_

Pan: means bread. And speaking of bread (dances) I just started reading Yakitate! Japan again and I highly recommend it for anyone with a sense of humor. And there are some nifty recipes too. w00t for baking!

Soba: A type of noodle

If you have never see Gokusen the principal in this is modeled after him. If you have then tell me: did I get the personality? And I'm sorry, not even a little yummyness…but just you bitches wait!! And please don't be offended, I call everyone a bitch. It's my random term of affection ;3 Comes from having too many gay men go shopping with me But I ended up with some seriously cute stuff


	3. Bump and Grind

Yeh, I realize I tend to not update then flood ppl but I can't help it. w00t for creativity and the moments it chooses to strike. Chapter three beat itself into my brain while I was driving home again listening to "Strange Hands" by The Films. It was 20 degrees outside and Snowing too but what this has to do with anything other than I was freezing my ass off(!!!!) I have no clue.

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own one bite. Not even a nibble. Mmmmm… Anyway! This is a story about boys who like having sex with boys. Well and kissing them as well and other more affectionate things but we tend to focus on teh smexy bits

Chapter Three: Bump and Grind

"What!?" Hatori shrieked, dropping a couple plates from the huge stack he was carrying "Clubbing!? You have got to be shitting me!"

"Well no…not really." Naruto's eyes twinkled "He didn't seem to be able to contain the urge to dance at my house anyway." He laughed at the older men's expressions. "Alright he didn't exactly dance, I don't think he even knew he was moving when that song came on the radio. It was like his body couldn't stop itself from bopping a little. Besides" he threw the broken shards away "he could use some pop culture and dancing the night away."

"I agree Naruto but still…how are you gonna' get him to go?" Aniha asked seriously.

"Blindfold! And then we throw him in the car and go down to Lip Disco! I know the bouncer so we won't have to wait in any line." He looked quite proud of himself really.

"I don't even want to know. Just don't get anyone killed kay?"

"Ah he wouldn't kill me."

"I wasn't talking about you…" Aniha exchanged a look with his partner, who nodded and mouthed 'Sasuke-san.'

- - - - - - - - -

"Clubbing!?" Yato gaped "You have got to be-"

"No I am not shitting you! What the fuck does that mean anyway?" Naruto growled.

"It comes from the term Bullshit and how it means a bunch of lies." Hakuto explained "So shitting someone-"

"You're adorable." Yato adjusted her glasses and pecked the other girl on the cheek, which sent Hakuto into a silent blush-fest. Naruto sighed as he watched them giggle and whisper. Yato, of course, heard it. "Don't worry. You'll find your prince charming."

"Thanks…" he sighed again. Then realized exactly what she had said. "Wait what!?"

"Gaydar!" she grinned, throwing a French fry at his mouth.

- - - - - - - - -

"So that's the plan!" Naruto told the one person he was sure wouldn't say the word 'shitting'. Sasuke.

"Are you..." Sasuke pressed his lips together. 'shitting me?' he finished in his mind. Naruto leaned forward eagerly, waiting for someone to approve of him. "I suppose if he likes to dance..."

"Yes! Thank you Sasuke!! At least someone sees my brilliance." he pranced happily up and down the near deserted classroom.

"Naruto, would you stop dancing and take the class journal to the office?" Some classmate, possibly named Hitoshin, held the book out.

"Sure!" Naruto grabbed the journal, still dancing his way out the door. Sasuke shook his head slightly and continued sweeping between the desks. He didn't notice the stares from three separate eyes as he bent down to grab some trash underneath a table. But Gaara, randomly dropping off some paper for their teacher to look at the next day, noticed right away.

'Freaking perverts.' he clucked mentally, knocking the papers loudly on the teacher's desk. The boys and girl jumped a little, confused on whether they'd been caught or not. Judging by the raised eyebrow they had. Sasuke, completely oblivious to the obsession just directed his way, frowned at the redhead.

"Do you have a problem with silence?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with stalkers?" Gaara smiled a little, catching Sasuke off-guard. He wasn't so bad when he smiled…

"What are you talking about?" he glared before noticing the guilty looks passed between his other peers. "Yes, I have."

"Well then, I suppose you should have a problem with silence too." And he left. Sasuke frowned at the other three, about to reprimand them but who had to walk in. Naruto flashed a big smile. Sasuke did NOT want the blondey to know about his being saved by Gaara. Ever.

"Room looks clean! C'mon, I saw Gaara! Maybe if we catch him now we can hit Hot Shot."

- - - - - - - - -

"Gaaaaraaaaa!" Naruto glomped the boy. Fortunately Gaara kept the blush at bay.

"Hey Naruto. Sasuke."

"Gaara."

"…um." Naruto glanced between his friends, entirely unaware of the…awkwardness he was causing. Enmity flowed strongly, laced with something like attraction. Of course, Naruto couldn't identify these specifically; it was simply a feeling that made him comfortable and baffled him greatly. Grinning fatuously was all he could think to do, grabbing them both and steering them into the café.

"Hakuto, I need to talk to you!" Yato said as soon as the other three walked in, leading her away from the normal table. They sat down, obfuscated.

"Uh…so…Gaara. What are you doing Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Probably eat some cake and sleep. Why?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to test my baking and I already asked Aniha-sensei and he says it's fine if I make the cake and maybe we could have it at my house…?"

"…" Gaara's eye twitched but he nodded. "Sure, I can do that. I'll have to cancel sleeping. But I'm sure I can squeeze you in."

"Yay! Thank you Gaara! You won't regret it!" Naruto ran to the back.

"You think he realizes today is Friday?"

"Honestly? I don't think he has a clue."

- - - - - - - - -

"So that's the plan! Saturday we-"

"Tomorrow then?" Choji chomped down on the rice cake. Shikamaru lit another cigarette and blew smoke at the blonde.

"Um…what?" Naruto waved away the toxic cloud. "Today's Thursday…isn't it?" they shook their heads in unison. "Shit! I don't know how to make a cake!"

"Choji does! I'm sure he'll help you. Besides, I thought this was all a ruse to bring Spiky to the dance club. Brilliant deduction, by the way. Not many people realize Gaara has party fever. Okay, maybe not party fever but the boy can dance! I saw him bouncing to some heavy beat when we were in eighth grade." He explained. Naruto just nodded. Choji stopped eating and stared at the two of them.

'Why do I hang out with these people? They all have some kind of quasi death wish.'

- - - - - - - - -

Gaara arrived just before seven when the sun was beginning to hide. Naruto's lights were off: the house looked cold and deserted. Still he walked up the porch, afraid they might have turned the lights off and would yell surprise when he walked in. He knocked and waited. Then Shikumaru was lying on the ground and Gaara was preparing to deliver the ending blow to his jugular. Luckily there was still enough light for him to see the face of his assailant. Which didn't help a bit when Choji clocked him upside the head and tied a scarf over his eyes. Kiba helped Shikamaru lift the prone Uchiha into the back of Yato's car.

"Well that was fun. And Naruto thought it would be an easy snatch. Did he not think Gaara knew self defense?" She snorted, "Thank god he's cute, otherwise he'd be in for a major ass kicking."

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto stood outside Lip Disco talking to the bouncer, who already let Sasuke in to find a table for the cake. He had to admit, it looked good. He stood beside the table and just watched the crowd. It was still a bit early for dancing so they were just milling around, waiting for the DJ to scratch a tune. Not too much later Naruto walked in leading a blind, stumbling redhead towards him. Following them came Yato, Hakuto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Choji, Inu, Aniha, Hatori, Neji, Hinata, and Hakuto's uncle Kakashi, who had agreed to supervise the little get together.

"Surprise!!" They all, or most of them, squealed as Naruto removed the blindfold. Gaara gaped openly at the gathering. Then he pivoted slowly and took in the scene.

"A…dance club?" he looked like he wanted to say more but the DJ decided to flip a record on. The music pulsed around them and induced the intense urge to "bust a move". So Naruto pulled Gaara out onto the floor and 'made' him dance. At first the others just watch as Gaara grew more confident in his skills, wowing more than just a couple standers-by, before joining their friends on the floor. Sasuke found himself wedged between Yato and Inu as they sashayed across the floor. He glanced at the two he was most concerned about, growing anxious at the heated looks flowing between them as they continued to grind and rock, hips moving together like a key to a lock. (AN: Holy shit, that rhymes!) Sasuke wanted to cut in but it was Gaara's birthday…and Naruto would be pissed. But…

"Oh fuck it." He left the dyke sandwich and pushed his way through the crowd. Just before he reached them Naruto turned his way and gestured him closer. Well, that's more like it. Which is about the time he found himself pressed between the fox and the badger. 'What the fuck!? Do I have a sign on that says "Filling" or something!?!' But his disappointment didn't stay so. Gaara slowed up a bit, none too happy about the insertion. He got over it quickly when Sasuke started to move. Damn. It was like sex on the dance floor and Sasuke was beginning to like it. Gaara was holding his waist and grind with a knee between his legs while Naruto rode his ass like a roller coaster – really just having their dance floor way with him. But Sasuke knew who should really be the one getting tag teamed and he turned, looped his fingers into the front of Uzumaki's pants, and switched places with him. Now Gaara pressed against the blonde's backside and Sasuke nudged a leg into his front. Naruto might have realized what was happening if he wasn't so intent on keeping up with them. The brutal beat just kept going, not allowing any rest for the teenagers. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss the boy, emboldened by their dirty dancing, but ending up planted a big one right on Gaara's lips, who just smiled and moved to those relentless synthy rises and buildups. Naruto looked at them, confused beyond all measure. Which was when Sasuke decided they needed drinks. There was just too much pelvis thrusting going on to stay sober. So the three of them walked over to the bartender and ordered who knew what. Something made with cranberries and vodka and some other stuff. Who cared? Hakuto was dancing shyly, the warmth of the liquor momentarily shutting off her inhibitions.

"Damn, this is so much fun!" Naruto yelled over the tunes and downed his drink. The two followed his example and ordered a follow-up round. By the time Aniha found them they were doing Midori shots chased by lime juice.

"Alright, I think maybe you guys should dance some of that off." Hatori grinned. Aniha just sighed and ordered them drinks.

- - - - - - - - - _Three hours later_

"Hey, you lushes!" Yato grabbed Gaara's arm "It's midnight! I think we should stay out for another hour then blow this Popsicle stand! I'll drive you guys home," she added "and I guess you'll all stay at Uzumaki's cause I'm so not driving to all your houses. And he's closest."

"Hell yes they're stayin' wih me!" Naruto giggled, taking a pull of the coke and rum he found in his hand. "'Cause Aniha al'dy lefso Gaara cant go hooome. And Sasuke wastaying over anyway. Hey," his eyes tried to focus "where'd they go? Oh, there they are!" he sloppily kissed Yato's cheek "Come tell me wenwe leavin kay?"

"Okay. He is so trashed. And so are you." she pulled Hakuto off the barstool "C'mon, you drink this water then we dance!"

- - - - - - - - -

"Heeeeeeey guys!" Naruto weaved over to the table his partners were sitting at. The cake, still untouched, sat stolidly in the middle. The boys were each nursing cups of water and trying to see straight "Yato says we be leavin' sooonso we gotta' dance!" and he heard no objections.

- - - - - - - - -

After dancing, clambering in the car, and stopping at a McDonalds for some fries and water, Yato dropped the three off in front of Naruto's quaint little abode. Things get a little blurry but it ended with the three of them alternating who made out with whom on Naruto's bed. The morning was going to be very interesting indeed.

- - - - - - - - - _Continued_

Well, I planned on letting them have sex but decided they were just too hammered for it to be really enjoyable-for both them and us. So we're going to wait for a more sober day to let the sex happen. So. Been a while since I posted anything, I'd been having writers block. But I heard this song on the radio, no idea what it's called, and just had to write this! Gods but Kakashi is a bad chaperone.


End file.
